The Prophets of the Fire Heart
The Prophets of the Fire Heart is the first gold quest exclusive to Fable: The Lost Chapters and Fable Anniversary, which begins after the battle with Jack of Blades at the end of the Fable main quest. Turn all the tiles to Sun signs to free a Prophet. Turn them all to Moon signs to kill one. Complete all five rounds to claim the Fire Heart. Walkthrough Use Jack of Blades' mask to open the Demon Door at the Lookout Point in Fable: The Lost Chapters and Fable Anniversary. The door states: You bear the mask of Jack of Blades. The Prophets had foreseen the coming of such a legend among Heroes. The rise of the summoners in the Northern Wastes marks the arrival of a new threat to all things living. We have long dreaded this portent. Behind my walls lies the Fire Heart. There you will speak to the Prophets who watch over it. You may enter now. But beware the beating of the Heart. It has burned many before you. Once inside the Demon Door you will walk into a crumbling yet once grand room. In the centre of the room is the Fire Heart, suspended in mid-air above a tiled puzzle. Entrapped in shards of crystal are the five Prophets. They explain that in order to receive the Fire Heart you must first free them, and to do this you need to turn all of the tiles into suns, giving one of them their freedom. Then they warn that if you turn the tiles into moons one of them dies and you never get the Fire Heart. However, one of the other Prophets announces (much to his companions' dismay) that you will receive the Fire Heart regardless. The puzzle must be completed five times; each completed puzzle releases (or kills) one of the Prophets. To change the tiles the hero simply walks across them. Once all of the Prophets are free (or dead) you will receive the Fire Heart. In-Game Instructions *To free each Prophet you must convert all the Moon Signs into Sun Signs by walking on them. *Turning all the squares into Moon Signs will result in a Prophet's death, and will also solve the puzzle. *The Fire Heart erupts into a powerful flame with every beat of its pulse. If you don't complete the puzzle before the timer runs out, you will be scorched. *If you let the prophets live, you get 300 Good points. *If you kill them, you get 300 Bad. Puzzles The following diagrams depict the starting layout of each puzzle from each round. (The orange squares represent the sun tiles and the blue squares represent the moon tiles.) Each puzzle you receive after the first round will differ depending on the decision you made (either freeing or killing a prophet) in the previous round and, in some cases, if you run out of time (the timer reaches 00:00). ---- Round 1 You will have 44 seconds to complete the puzzle in this round. ---- Round 2 You will have 39 seconds to complete the puzzle in this round. If previous round was Suns (last Prophet was freed): If previous round was Moons (last Prophet was killed): ---- Round 3 You will have 35 seconds to complete the puzzle in this round. If previous round was Suns (last Prophet was freed): If previous round was Moons (last Prophet was killed): OR ---- Round 4 You will have either 31 or 32 seconds to complete the puzzle in this round, depending on the choice you made in the 3rd Round. If previous round was Suns (last Prophet was freed) you get 32 seconds: If previous round was Moons (last Prophet was killed) you get 31 seconds: OR ---- Round 5 You will have 27 seconds to complete the puzzle in this round. If previous round was Suns (last Prophet was freed): If previous round was Moons (last Prophet was killed): If the timer reached 00:00 in the previous round: ---- The Prophets of the Fire Heart.jpg|The Prophets' Chamber Fire Heart Prophet.jpg|One of the Prophets Prophets Fire Heart Puzzle.jpg|Start of Round #1 Video Walkthrough de:Die Propheten des Feuerherzens ru:Пророки Огненного Сердца Category:Fable TLC Quests Category:Fable TLC Gold Quests